


Stupid Love Test

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Test, M/M, Virgin Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille fills out a love test on Facebook. It gives an interesting answer. (set when they were both working for Virgin Radio)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Love Test

“I’m in love with you.” Camille blurts out out of the blue.

“What?!”

“Nothing.”

“What did you just say? You just said you’re in love with me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“It’s just this stupid test.”

“What test?” Cyril looks at him, won’t look away, with such a stony hard face that Camille can’t resist.

“It’s…. It’s supposed to tell you if you’re in love with somebody.”

“And you’re in love with me?” Cyril asks with a beaming smile.

“We already knew that boys!!!” They hear Enora yell from the corridor. They look at each other mortified. Well mostly Camille, Cyril looks on the verge of crying from laughter.

“You’re in love with me…” Cyril whispers when he can through his laughing.

“I’m not!” Camille exclaims but he’s so red and so embarrassed and his heart is beating so fast.

“Don’t laugh that much Hanouna, we know how much you’re pining after the guy. So you admit it, you kiss and we get on with the goddamn day, alright!” Enora shouts at them, passing her head through the door. She throws them both a deadly look before closing the door with a loud bang as she leaves.

Cyril has stopped laughing and although his beard eats up half his face and his skin his dark from all the laying in the sun he’s done the past few days, the tip of his ears are red, red with embarrassment.

“Seriously, boys. Get on with it!” Enora knocks at the door to get them out of their trance.

“You’re in love with me?” Camille asks in a whisper. He still can’t believe it. He still can’t believe the feelings he has for Cyril are those of romantic love. It’s just a stupid test, could mean anything. But then Enora’s been on their back about it for the past couple of months. To be honest, ‘til they started hanging out on the weekends, whenever they could. And meeting at lunch nearly every day. And surprising the other during their show. And Camille wasn’t the only one to initiate it.

He looks at Cyril. Cyril is looking at him. He drops his gaze to his lips when Cyril does the same. He looks back up. There’s some kind of hungry look on Cyril’s face. He looks back down at his lips. They do look quite inviting. Cyril’s tongue slips out, wets his lips. He wouldn’t mind tasting him.

“I think I am.” Cyril finally answers when looking back up into Camille’s eyes. He rolls his chair closer, right in front of him and leans forward, supporting his upper body with his hands gripping Camille’s thighs tightly. Camille can’t say he minds Cyril’s hands so close to his crotch. Wouldn’t mind them sliding further up his jeans. He looks up from them, and realizes Cyril’s face is suddenly really close. Just inches away. He breathes in. Cyril’s scent. The one he’s been addicted to ever since they’ve started working together. He can’t believe he didn’t even notice that, or realize that everything he did was for him.

He leans forward, just an inch. Closer to Cyril’s face than he ever has been before. He looks down at his lips, licks his own in anticipation. Then he closes his eyes and the gap between them, their lips finally touching.

It sends sparks down his spines, stars in his eyes. He feels like his heart could be imploding and exploding at the same time. He feels dizzy. Dizzy with love. He chuckles and moves away from Cyril. Just an inch away but it feels too far already. He parts his lips and attacks Cyril’s again. Slips his tongue inside, finally tastes him.

He tastes like coffee and there’s a hint of mint from the chewing gum he ate earlier. He loves it. He ravishes his mouth as much as he can while he grabs him by the back of his head. Hand stroking his hair, his neck, sliding down his spine, his back, touching everywhere. He slides them under the fabric of Cyril’s shirt and finally touches that skin he’s been longing for months.

Griping his hips, he forces him forward, off his seat and into his lap. He doesn’t really know how it works out, too focused on the skin he finally feels again his and Cyril’s tongue in his mouth but he rejoices in the sudden weight on his thighs.

He grasps Cyril’s ass through his jeans, enjoys the feeling of it in his hands. If he could move, he’d thrust up into him. But they’re already quite pressed together. Cyril hunched over him, holding his face close against his, blocking him from breaking the kiss. He wouldn’t even know if his neck is hurting from the angle, he’s too focused on everywhere Cyril is touching him. His hands on the sides of his face, his ass on his thighs, his chest right there, just an inch away from his. His own hands wandering all over his back, stroking every bit of skin he can touch.

But he can’t take it no more, he needs more, more, more, everything he can get. He needs it now. He pushes the tshirt up and off Cyril, breaking the kiss for a millisecond. But again, one of them is still too clothed. Cyril’s hands leave his face and slide down his chest, touches the skin under the shirt before undoing every button. But it’s too slow, for the both of them, so Camille takes both sides and tears it wide open. He shrugs it off as he can, sandwiched between Cyril and the back of his chair. He doesn’t care where it ends up, all he cares about is that they’re skin on skin. Still too wearing too many clothes from the waist down but they won’t be able to do anything in that position and Camille still enjoys that position quite a bit.

He grabs at Cyril’s side, pressing him as close as he can against him, breaking effectively the kiss, breathing in his skin, his sweat from the sun and his working hard, breathing in his manly scent. And he loves it. He moves an inch away, just taking the time to look at Cyril looking down at him. Both smiling, both beaming with love and joy.

“Maybe we should take that someplace else, huh?” Cyril says in a low throaty voice. Camille croaks a yes. He’s hard, he can feel it now. He was so focused on everything else, his nerves burning every time Cyril touched him he didn’t even realize he felt really tight in his jeans. He looks down with a chuckle, seeing Cyril’s the same. He helps him off and gathers the shreds of his shirt. No point in putting it on. He just gets his jacket and bag and shoulders it before walking to the door. Cyril has put on his shirt again, he pockets his phone and he’s at Camille’s side in a heartbeat.

Camille turns the door handle and opens it slightly, trying to see if anyone will notice he’s half naked. He doesn’t have time to look some more that Enora holds the door wide open.

“Looks like it got hot in there!” She says with an appreciative look down his chest. He turns red again but she doesn’t say anything else and steps away to let them both go to the elevator. “Stay safe guys!” She shouts at their retreating back. “Not that you’ve slept with anyone in the past year…” She mumbles under her breathe as she gets into the studio to get her stuff back and leaves the building for the weekend.


End file.
